High
by macaronisofa
Summary: "Kakuzu," Hidan whispered in Kakuzu's ear, blowing lightly, "I'm ready for a high." Kaku-Hida, Warning: YAOI Rated M for YAOI and Hidan's mouth.


"Woooowww, this is stupid." Hidan sighed, and shifted on the couch.

"Well watch something else then." Kakuzu mumbled sitting across from Hidan in an armchair. He was tired, and he was reading, and Hidan was bothering him. He glanced up from the book he was reading, and watched as his partner fidgeted all over the couch, obviously over-exagerating his boredness. Kakuzu sighed.

"_What?" _

"I'm bored, dude."

"What's new?" Kakuzu asked nonchalantly, lazily gazing at his partner, who was now stretched out on the couch. He was actually surprised Hidan was still talking to him, after what happened awhile ago. Kakuzu wasn't proud of it, either. He and Hidan had been doing a mission, they were out in the middle of nowhere...Kakuzu had raped him. It wasn't that he had hurt Hidan, no, Hidan was _really _twisted. He was positive Hidan had enjoyed it. Hidan had screamed and moaned, hell, he had even came. So Kakuzu was positive he had enjoyed it, but Hidan had stonewalled for a few days after that. Just as Kakuzu was sure Hidan would ignore him for the rest of eternity, Hidan's need for companionship won over. And today he had acted as normal as ever. And Kakuzu was relieved. Suddenly, a loud noise from the couch jutted him out of his thoughts.

Hidan sighed deeply. "Dude...I want to do something."

"Like what? Hidan, it's going on one in the morning. _What _do _you_ want to do _now_?"

Hidan smirked, and fidgeted slightly. "I have a _few _things in mind, actually." Hidan glanced at Kakuzu, a very..almost..._obnoxious..._ look on his face. Kakuzu's mind immediatley snapped to attention. Hidan now had his interest. "What is it?"

Hidan crawled off the couch, and slunk over to Kakuzu in his armchair, crawling onto his lap, grabbing his book, and tossing in onto the floor. "Now that that things out of the way..." Kakuzu glanced over to his book for a second, and then back to Hidan, who was smirking devilishly.

Kakuzu was actually slightly alarmed. He wasn't sure if this was a trick, if Hidan was planning on getting him back for the rape, or not.

"C'mon Kuzu, I'm bored." Hidan brushed his hands up and down Kakuzu's chest, playfully nipping at the fabric of his mask. Kakuzu was slightly confused. What was Hidan doing? Kakuzu practically jumped out of the chair when Hidan's hand came down to brush against the fabric of his pants.

What the hell? Kakuzu was completely confused now.

"C'mon, Kuzu. What's wrong?" Hidan asked, bouncing slightly.

Kakuzu's stomach coiled, and blood rushed to all the wrong places. He knew what Hidan felt like. And he wanted it. Hidan's teasing was helping either. It was egging him.

Hidan bounced again, and was shocked when he was met with a sharp thrust upwards.

"Ahaa~~..." Hidan let out a slight moan, tilting his head back.

Kakuzu was positive Hidan was just as excited as he was. The tent in his pants proved him right. "That's it Kakuzu...respond a little bit." Hidan smirked again, leaning in and kissing him, hard.

Hidan smashed his lips onto Kakuzu's, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pressing their bodies together feverishly. Kakuzu opened an eye, and watched Hidan, who had a very needy, intense expression on his face. Kakuzu closed his eye, and leaned in further, grabbing a handful of Hidan's hair, and tugging slightly, earning a muffled moan.

That was one of the best things about Hidan. He wore his heart of his sleeves. Very vocal. If he was happy, boy would he let you know about it. "Kakuzu..." Hidan drawled, in between kisses, "C'mon."

Kakuzu wasn't sure what he was asking for. So Kakuzu tried making the kiss a bit more passionate. Hidan nipped Kakuzu's nose, and pulled the fabric down. Kakuzu immediatley took advantage of it, and shoved his tongue into his partner's mouth. They tongues battled for a bit, as Hidan was thrusting into his stomach lightly. Then, simply, he had had enough. Hidan pulled away from the kiss, frowned, then smirk, his eyes opening like a void, and his insanity shown through them. Along with something else. Lust, maybe?

"Kakuzu..." Hidan leaned in close, putting his lips next to Kakuzu's ear, blowing gently.

"_I'm ready for a high._"


End file.
